


宝钻的重生～

by mnemosyne_in_december



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne_in_december/pseuds/mnemosyne_in_december
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Silmaril(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	宝钻的重生～

Fingolfin在冲进工坊找到Feanor时，被眼前的景象惊呆了。他以为自己会看见一个有着重重的黑眼圈，脸色苍白却满脸激动的Feanor，但显然一如喜欢用现实狠狠地抽他一巴掌。  
这太诡异了，Fingolfin一度怀疑自己在做梦，但无论他怎么眨眼或是掐自己，他眼前的画面都没有改变。他的Omega，汗流浃背、赤身裸体地坐在储藏室里，狼吞虎咽地吃着东西。如果只是这样，Fingolfin还能将一切当作是Feanor的特殊癖好，然而Feanor的腹部明显地隆起，还发出了诡异的强光以及热量——这甚至让Feanor的身体变得像是玉石一般半透明了。  
“所以这他妈的是什么情况！Curufinwe？我觉得我作为你的Alpha应当得到一个解释！”  
“你的Omega？笑话。我们只是在这方面各取所需而已，有什么你的我的。”Feanor并没有按着Fingolfin所要求的那样给出答案，“倒是这里是我的工坊，我的领地，谁允许你随便闯进来的？Nolofinwe！”  
本就燥热难耐的储藏室温度更高了。Feanor发怒时总会使周围的空气变得干燥炎热，这可不妙。Fingolfin深吸了一口气，他的确失态了，惹得Feanor不高兴。他还不想热死在这里，示个弱，让Feanor得意地嘲讽几句没什么大不了的。  
“我只是关心您，兄长。”Fingolfin单膝跪地，尽量让自己与Feanor的视线平齐，恳切地说，“您已经有好几天未曾走出过这工坊了。虽然我知道您不喜欢被打扰，但您这次把帮手都赶出去了，我怕您会感到不便，就想着来帮忙，却忘了您的那些规矩了。”  
“不便？我当初创造Silmarils的时候就是一个人。不要拿这些话来蒙我，我可不是Nelyafinwe，被你几句话就能说动心。”Feanor站了起来，将扔在一旁的一件黑色薄纱长袍穿上，手里拿着块面包，向储藏室外走去。他的腰部已经不再纤细，无法系上扣子，因此Feanor只是披上而已。他的肚子是不是比刚才大了些？Fingolfin跟了上去，心里暗暗祈祷，希望Feanor是要告诉他，这一切是他制造的虚拟场景。  
“Silmarils是我的杰作，我希望她们能够重现。”Feanor带着Fingolfin，走进了工坊深处的一个小房间内。Fingolfin发现，这满屋子的手稿，自己虽不太明白，却也依稀能猜出是和Silmaril有关的，但不仅如此，其中还混有一些关于生命与灵魂的研究，该死的，Feanor干了什么？  
“维拉在修复了双圣树后，将一些残余的光辉还给了我，说是‘且做纪念’，但是‘不要再做’。哼，我才不会听呢。借用现在时兴的名词，我管这残余的光辉叫做‘Silmaril因子’。这与我当初创造的Silmaril已经不同了，它更亮，更热，与生命有着更加紧密的联系——它能治愈周围生物，使他们更强健，我甚至怀疑它可以复活死去的生物，将灵魂与肉体再次紧紧联系。只是Silmaril的光辉不再愿意屈服于矿石了，但会受血肉之躯的吸引，或许她愿意有个身体？”  
“所以你……你……”Fingolfin看了看Feanor带着疯狂的喜悦的灰色眼眸，又看了看他的腹部——它绝对在以肉眼可见的速度在继续胀大。他有个猜想，很可能是真的，他不敢问。这算什么，他的Omega与Silmaril的孩子么？他算不算被Silmaril扣了一顶绿帽子？  
“没错，”Feanor露出满意的笑容，“在我发现这Silmaril因子如今和肉体的关系更紧密时，我本来想以什么生物作为她们的母体，但Orome说这残忍，禁止我这么做。罢了，我自己就是个Omega，作为她们重新诞生的温床正合适——我用自己做实验，那些维拉没得管了。我趁发情期把Silmaril因子全部注入了自己的生殖腔。结果就是我怀孕了。”  
Fingolfin被兄长的举动惊呆了，又有些气，没怎么想便回应道：“这算是你和Silmaril的孩子？那他们长得可真快，随你。”说完他便觉得这话有些不合适，不过Feanor好像没怎么在意。  
“哈！确实！”Feanor甚至很开心他发现这个问题，“她们长得很快，每时每刻都会变得更加明亮，更加炽热，也更加沉重。这迅速生长的代价就是我必须时刻进食，也要承受腹部迅速拉伸带来的疼痛。好在我有每次进工坊都要储备食物的习惯，一点疼痛更奈何不了我。”  
“不过，Nolofinwe啊，我的确有需要你帮助的地方，”Feanor的语气从兴奋转到缓和，“这工坊条件毕竟差了点，食物也被我消耗得差不多了，却距离她们诞生还差些时间。我们走密道回到宫殿去，我还不想这么被人看到。再之后嘛……。”  
“再之后需要我照顾你，因为你觉得其他人不靠谱，更会说闲话。”Fingolfin无奈地接话，“而我是你现如今的另一半，我把这事捅出去，我也会被议论。”  
密道直通Feanor的卧室，省去了从宫殿正门进入所引起的麻烦，但毕竟路有些长，等到他们终于回到宫殿时，Feanor已经饥饿难耐了。“现在的我就好像是个行走的焚化炉，还得时时刻刻向炉里填料。”他自嘲。  
Fingolfin让Feanor先在密道里等一会儿，便去吩咐侍者准备食物了。等他将卧室用食物塞满后，便打发侍者离开，将门锁住。他回到密道里，却看见Feanor脸颊绯色未退，长袍已湿了一片。呵，Fingolfin暗骂，我才是你的Alpha，却让那宝钻抢先？狂热之火自下而上点燃了Fingolfin的理智。于是他将Feanor横抱到床上，三下五除二便是兄弟与爱人坦诚相见。  
“Nolofinwe！你做什么？”  
“兄长饿了，有我喂您。可我的饥渴您要如何满足呢？”Fingolfin摆了一个无辜可怜的表情。  
Feanor哈哈大笑起来。“甘露作前菜也未尝不可。”Feanor调整姿势，让鱼儿缓慢滑进深池。Fingolfin推入，Feanor更是不由自主地开始迎合，只为二人联系更加紧密。Feanor能够感受到，腹中的光辉正随着喉咙深处的脉动而明灭，这让他很是享受。而Fingolfin更是在Feanor的迎合取悦中登入快乐天。膨胀，成结，暖流奔腾，情潮涌动。  
等到膨胀消了，Fingolfin退去，方才发现Feanor的腹部又长大了许多，如今已是西瓜大小，腹中的胎儿彼此相碰，发出金石般的声响。“我满足了你，现在的我身子沉重，不方便，该你喂我了。”Fingolfin照做，将食物切成小块，一点点喂给Feanor。更多的食物意味着更多的能量，胎儿继续成长，直到Feanor无法再容纳她们。于是Silmarils再度诞生于世间。三个好似钻石雕刻而成的女孩诞生了，身上散发着令人愉快的光和热，美丽可爱的脸蛋使得Fingolfin无法移开双眼。  
“我允许你为其中一个女孩起名。”Feanor抱着三个女孩，对Fingolfin说，“毕竟她们将来也是要叫你Atar的。”  
“Sue。”  
“人类的名字么？”  
“是的。曾经我认识的一个人类女孩叫这个名字，她很可爱，但没多久就病死了。”  
“但他们生命虽短，却比很多精灵的要精彩。这两个，一个叫做May，另一个叫Rill好了。”  
“May，Rill，Sue？”  
“Sue，May，Rill。”


End file.
